The New Beginning
by Terry1
Summary: A new person is added to the group: An Andalite female. Ax may be falling for her, but she has a secret!


1 Prologue  
  
My name is Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six. My rank is Visser One. I am a Yeerk. A slug who, in their natural body, is deaf, blind, and helpless without a host. Yes, I am part of a parasitic race. We infest other creatures. We crawl into their minds, wrap our bodies around their brains, sinking into the little crevices. We connect our neurons to theirs. We take absolute control over their body.  
  
I am special. Unique. I control the only Andalite-Controller in the universe. No other Andalite has ever been taken. But it hadn't always been that way.  
  
Alma Nine-Three-Four was so weak. Her body trembled at every little disturbance.  
  
Alma. I said softly. My hand stroked her face gently. She lifted her own and touched my face.  
  
Be calm, Esplin, she said softly. It was bound to happen. You know that. Now you have one task. To take care of our daughter.  
  
I turned and smiled gently at Laran-Maheen-Somer, my beautiful three year old daughter. She was next to Alma, holding her other hand, looking concerned.  
  
Laran, you must listen to whatever your father says now, she said. He will be taking care of you from now on.  
  
She frowned, worried. Where are you going, Mother?  
  
Nowhere, Laran. I just.I can't take care of you like before. Your father will now.  
  
She nodded and gave Alma a hug. I watched the scene with intense feelings that I had never before experienced. It was strange, watching the two of them. One infested Andalite and one free Andalite child onboard a Yeerk ship.  
  
Laran, why don't you go to my quarters, I said quietly. She let go of her mother, smiled a little at me, and left at my command.  
  
I turned to Alma and stroked her face. I love you so much, Alma, I whispered. Please, don't die.  
  
She smiled and stroked my face. You're stronger than this, Esplin. I have seen you take on visser after visser and defeat them. You are Visser Ten. You are soon to be promoted. So act like the powerful Yeerk you are. She had continued stroking my face.  
  
I looked into her eyes and saw the sadness and sickness in them. Alma was dying, but she was being brave to the end, even with her own fears.  
  
Esplin, promise me this one thing, she whispered.  
  
Anything.  
  
Promise me that you will protect Laran from Yeerk and Andalite and find a way to raise her without dealing with hiding her all the time. Find a permanent, but safe place for her to be.  
  
I stroked her face. I promise. I meant those two words. I would keep my promise, no matter what. I had broken many promises, but not this. Not to Alma.  
  
Alma lowered herself into my arms. I held her gently as she slowly fell asleep. I tensed with each breath and felt relief with every exhale.  
  
Suddenly, there was no more breathing. I couldn't feel her hearts beating. Becoming anxious, I checked her vital signs. Nothing.  
  
She was dead. It was slow, but painless. I called in my Hork-Bajir guards. Her body was disintegrated in a matter of minutes to save time and energy.  
  
I walked into my quarters, which was closed off from sight. In the middle of the room was a tiny child. She was trembling from fear, exhaustion, and sadness.  
  
I sighed at my host's daughter, Laran-Maheen-Somer. No, she was my daughter! Not Alloran's. Mine!  
  
She looked up at me with her beautiful turquoise eyes. I wasn't sure where she developed them. Coramma certainly hadn't had them. Alloran didn't.  
  
Alloran was not speaking as usual. He was watching with disgust and hatred. He hated me, Coramma-Quiler-Trallo, Alma Nine-Three-Four, and even little Laran. Anything associated to me, he hated. Even himself.  
  
After locking the door, I turned back to her. She buried her head into my chest. She knew I was her father. She loved me. And.yes, I loved her in return. That was an emotion I had hid from Alloran for so long until I could no longer hide it.  
  
Are you hungry?  
  
No.  
  
Tired?  
  
Yes.  
  
I motioned her over to a small corner of my quarters. Then sleep here. I need to attend to some things. Stay here until I return. I won't be gone too long.  
  
She nodded and went to the corner. She closed her eyes and soon I heard her light breathing.  
  
I turned away and walked out. After locking the door, I went to see my second-in-command Iniss Three-Five-Seven, one of the many Hork-Bajir hosts. When I appeared in front of him, I became Visser Three again.  
  
Where are we with the Earth invasion?  
  
"Visser One's control of Earth has been transferred to you. She will be given another assignment. But she is to check periodically as to the advancement of the invasion."  
  
I felt a surge of anger fill me. Edriss was always doing this. We had been enemies ever since.well, it was a long story.  
  
Very well. I want you to contact the Council and get our advancement date. Then prepare for departure to Earth.  
  
He nodded and walked away to fulfill my orders. Methot! I want the Andalite's advancements watched and logged. Any sign of a task force begin sent to Earth, alert me at once!  
  
"Yes, Visser." He hurried away.  
  
I walked over towards the pool. We were aboard my Blade ship. And the pool was centered in the middle of the ship. Half the cages were not full. It showed how we lacked in hosts. This new planet, Earth, would supply us with over five billion hosts, more than enough to overwhelm the Andalite task forces.  
  
Alloran was still silent. I was getting bored with him. No defiant stand or attitude as he had before.  
  
So quiet?  
  
Why should I talk?  
  
Because I know you want to.  
  
Go speak with that parru of a daughter you created, he said harshly. I took that very hard. Laran was the one spot he could hurt me deeply.  
  
She is very much your daughter, Alloran. All the Andalites will see is that you are the father, not me.  
  
He was silent, but I felt his loathing of me. And his fear that his wife, Jahar, would find out. He already had two sons. One was a fool, Hetlep-Semitur-Porlem, the oldest. The younger one, Treman-Orlon-Irilla, however, was much like Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. He had a good heart for an Andalite and he was an extremely gifted fighter.  
  
I had vowed to kill him. But that was before I had my own child. Before I had a small dose of fatherhood.  
  
It had certainly shocked me, when I learned that Coramma was pregnant. I didn't know how I would hide it. Then I realized the simplest way. Fake her death. I hid her in a concealed cell block while she was pregnant, coming to see her everyday.  
  
Alma, unfortunately, was weak, and the stress of labor hit her hard. After Laran was born, she became steadily weaker. Coramma, now tied to her, joined her in weakness and both began to perish. It took two and a half years of misery.  
  
Laran surprised me at once. She walked a few minutes after birth and spoke a few days. The first person she had seen was me, so she naturally clung to me. I was appalled, unsure of what to do. My first thing that crossed my mind was what would happen if other Yeerks found out? It would certainly be enough to execute me by Kandrona starvation.  
  
I wanted to dispose of her at first. Alma refused, saying she would die right there if I did any such thing. I didn't want that, so I let her live. As time progressed, Alma brought me and Laran closer. Soon, I loved her as much as I loved Alma.  
  
Now my fatherhood guide was gone. I would have to find a way to raise and save Laran. I did not want her infested for several reasons. She could endanger me infested. And I loved her too much to do something like that to her. I returned to my quarters after checking a few more things. Laran was still sleeping peacefully. Watching her, I was overcome with a feeling of pride. She was beautiful, intelligent, and, unless I did something soon, in danger by death or infestation. I could not keep her hidden forever. It was impossible. I would have to find another place for her. A place where I could keep an eye on her indirectly while still being Visser Three of the Yeerk Empire.  
  
Turning to face the computer console, I looked at the hologram of Earth and smiled.  
  
Well, I was going to be in charge of it. That meant I had power. And a wonderful hiding place for my daughter.  
  
I stroked her soft face as she slept on. She turned in her sleep and leaned against me, her head pressed against my chest. I continued stroking her face as she slept on.  
  
She will die, Alloran said suddenly. The Andalites will kill her. Mark my words.  
  
You are a greater fool than I thought, I jeered at him. The self- righteous Andalites would never kill a child, even my daughter.  
  
He was quiet. But I knew he still believed his words. He was still stubborn as ever.  
  
The day came to a close. I locked my door and fell asleep next to my daughter.  
  
"Visser, our people on Earth have stationed a landing site. They have successfully created an underground pool."  
  
Very well. Land. It was several months later. We were approaching Earth, the newest planet in the Yeerk conquest and in my control.  
  
He took the controls and flew the ship down, past Earth's laughable radar screens, down to the planet's surface and below.  
  
I was impressed by the size of the pool. It was the size of several human stadiums. The pool was already built in the center. Cages lined the walls, already filled with wailing humans.  
  
I stepped out. Very good. My quarters?  
  
"This way." He lead me to a room towards the end of the pool It had a guard stationed there as well as manual and automatic locks. I was thoroughly impressed. Inside was better, since it was huge. Enough space for me to hide Laran.  
  
Methot, aboard you will find a large crate. Bring it here. But be careful or I will kill you.  
  
He nodded and hurried away. I had hidden Laran in the crate. She was a good child, obeying me all the time.  
  
They brought her in the crate. I had them put it inside. They set it down gently.  
  
Now leave. I want the Blade ship in orbit, though, ready to take out any forces.  
  
"Yes, Visser." They walked out and closed the door. I locked it and undid the crate.  
  
Laran walked out, smiling. She giggled. That was fun!  
  
I smiled at her and stroked her face. Laran, I need you to be silent in here, alright? I'm going to go find you a new home. You cannot stay here.  
  
She nodded, but looked upset. You aren't leaving me, are you?  
  
No, I said quietly. I stroked her face. Now be quiet. I walked out and closed the door, locking it.  
  
Suddenly, to my shock, everything around me disappeared. It was as if I was standing in the middle of air.  
  
In front of me the air shimmered and a powerful creature appeared. None other than the Ellimist.  
  
What is this?! I demanded, enraged. I became angry easily.  
  
"Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six. You should know. This is me intervening. Your daughter is presenting a problem for you and me."  
  
What about her? I asked.  
  
"She is not where she should be. You do not have the resources to hide her successfully. She will be found, tortured, infested, then killed."  
  
No. I am a visser-  
  
"That would have no affect on the situation." He looked at me deeply. "I can offer her a home that would ensure her safety."  
  
How?  
  
"The morphing power. I can give it to her. I will give her a human body and she can morph it. I will find her a family and give her to them. Erase her memory. That way you can still watch her without danger."  
  
Why are you doing this? I growled.  
  
"That is not for you to know. I simply want an answer. Yes or no."  
  
Yes! But will I remember her?  
  
"Of course. And, in due course, she will remember you."  
  
I sighed privately. Do it.  
  
Suddenly, everything came back. I turned and ran back into my quarters. She had disappeared.  
  
I turned and found on my console a piece of paper and a picture. It had a few names, an address of some sort, and then at the bottom, a note.  
  
Her human name is Liz. She will live with them. Eventually, she will learn of her Andalite side. But in due course. Her picture is here.  
  
I looked at it. The girl was little, but beautiful. Dark green eyes with bits of blue, golden hair, and a smile that reminded me of Alma's.  
  
I closed my eyes. My daughter was human now. I vowed to myself, though, that she would learn of her Andalite side, no matter what.  
  
2 Ch.1  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite, and currently the only one located on Earth.  
  
No, that is not entirely accurate. My brother is on Earth. And there is one other, but he is Visser One.  
  
I live in the woods with my friend, Tobias. He lives in a hawk's body.  
  
For many humans, I guess they would consider me frightening. My human friends say that I look like a cross between a human, a deer, and a scorpion. I have four eyes, one pair on my face, and one pair on top of my head. Stalk eyes. I have four legs and two hands with seven-digit fingers. But Andalite hands are much weaker than human hands.  
  
I also have blue fur and a tail blade.  
  
Most humans do not know what is occurring on their planet, so I will attempt to explain all I know.  
  
Earth is being invaded by the Yeerks. They are a parasitic species that evolved in shallow pools on the Yeerk home world. In their natural form they look like an Earth slug or snail. They are blind, and can't hear. They are defenseless.  
  
They later evolved the ability to climb into a species ear and drill their way into the brain, where they flatten their bodies out over the brain, connecting their neurons to the unfortunate host's neurons. Then they take complete control of the body. They focus the host's eyes, they talk, they eat, they do everything. The mind of the hosts is theirs to look at, to watch. The host is trapped in their own mind, unable to do a thing, but let themselves be controlled.  
  
The Yeerks are loose on the galaxy, taking any species they desire. The Hork-Bajir were their first victims. Then the Taxxons, but they allied themselves with the Yeerks for the promise of meat to feed their never- ending, cannibalistic hunger.  
  
And now they are after humans. Already, hundreds of thousands have been infested. And the humans have no idea what's happening. Any human could be a Controller, a Yeerk-infested human. There is no way to tell.  
  
We Andalites fight them. With our experienced fighters and mighty Dome ships, we go through the galaxy, trying to stop the Yeerks.  
  
It's how I ended up on Earth. I was on a Dome ship with my brother, the famed Prince Elfangor. We came to Earth to stop the Yeerks. But it went horribly wrong for us.  
  
The Yeerks had hidden a powerful Blade ship behind Earth's moon. While our fighters were away fighting the pool ship and Bug fighters, the Blade ship crept up on our unsuspecting Dome ship and destroyed it. I was marooned on Earth.  
  
But several morph-capable humans saved me. And I learned of what happened to Elfangor when he landed.  
  
He had landed in a construction site and given the morphing power to the five humans. The power to morph is what makes us Andalites so dangerous, besides our tails and technology. We can pass through any number of bodies and not be detected. We can become any animal we choose. All we have to do is acquire the animal's DNA and then morph.  
  
But there is a downside. You can't be in morph for more than two hours. If you exceed that limit, then you are stuck in morph permanently. Forever.  
  
Elfangor gave the humans the power, and then was killed by Visser Three, recently promoted to Visser One. However, many months later, Visser Three morphed the same creature he used to kill Elfangor and doing do, he recreated Elfangor inside him. My brother was able to cut his way out and we saved him from a second death. He joined us after recuperating from a deathly illness and has been even more helpful in stopping the Yeerks.  
  
On a more personal note, my burden of revenge is now lifted from my shoulders, which is somewhat of a relief for me.  
  
I then joined the humans. They are Prince Jake, the leader; Cassie, who figures out which animals would be best for each mission; Rachel, the bravest of us all, I think. And the most insane; Marco, who tends to resort to human humor most of the time. It's hard to figure it out at first; and Tobias, my shorm. He is also Elfangor's son.  
  
So I fight with them. They call themselves Animorphs. Animal morphers. Normally, we are either fighting the Yeerks, running away from them, or planning another mission.  
  
But right now we were in the human mall, trying to figure out what Marco would wear to a dance. I was in human morph, a mix between Prince Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Rachel's DNA. Elfangor was in the woods. He said it would be best if he stayed behind, but told me to go.  
  
"Okay, which one?" Marco asked. "That one, or this one?"  
  
Rachel examined the items carefully. "Well, that one has too much polyester in it, and this one is too stiff." Rachel went to a rack filled with human artificial skin, or clothing, as they call it. She picked out a blue shirt and put it up against Marco. He held it as Rachel stepped back and admired it.  
  
She smiled. "Perfect."  
  
Marco looked down at it. "Rachel, it looks like I'm going to go play polo at the country club. I'm going to scare Anya away with this."  
  
"Well, that's why you need the shirt," Rachel said. "Without it, you will scare her away."  
  
Marco made an insulted face. "Ha, ha. Now I know why the Yeerks run  
  
whenever they see you coming."  
  
Rachel batted her eyelashes.  
  
"How exactly did you talk me into this, Rachel?" Cassie asked. She looked around at Prince Jake, who was sitting on a bench, sleeping.  
  
"I should be at home, cleaning the barn out for the new arrivals," she continued. "Instead, I'm here with you and Marco, trying to decided what Marco is going to wear for a dance that I'm not even going to."  
  
Rachel frowned at Cassie. "What are you talking about? Of course you're going to the dance. Jake's taking you."  
  
Prince Jake sat up and looked right at Rachel. "What? I heard my name."  
  
Cassie smiled at him. "Rachel thinks that you're taking me to the dance."  
  
Prince Jake stared straight up at Rachel. He looked solemn. "Rachel, you remember the last time we went to a dance. Ax got sick and we ran into a Controller, and we all got sick, and Cassie had to save Aftran, and Ax had to be operated on. Do you want to go through that again?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Tobias, who was also in human morph. Tobias was a nothlit, a person trapped in morph. But because of a little episode with the Ellimist, Tobias was able to regain his morphing powers and his human body, but only as a morph.  
  
Right now he was standing to one side, watching everyone. His face was emotionless. Living as a bird-of-prey, he had forgotten how to make facial expressions.  
  
He smiled. "Don't look at me. I am not going to another dance. Not after what happened last time."  
  
Rachel sighed. "Just because Ax got sick once, doesn't mean it will happen again."  
  
"I believe the probability of me become ill again at your human school is very small," I commented.  
  
Rachel smiled and looked over at Jake. "See? Ax won't get sick. Besides, how can he have Yamphut again? His Tria gland or whatever is out."  
  
"What she says is true," I said.  
  
Marco started waving his arms around. "Since when did Ax become the topic of discussion? I thought this was about what I was going to where, not whether Ax would get the flu."  
  
Prince Jake smiled. He sighed. "I don't really want to go to the dance, but if it would get Rachel off my back-"  
  
"Yes," Rachel said. "It's the only way to be rid of me." Then she smiled  
  
Prince Jake looked at Cassie. "Cassie, what do you think?"  
  
Cassie smiled. "I think I have something in the form of a dress at home. But I will have to look really deep into my closet."  
  
"Any other complaints?" Rachel asked, looking for anyone who would dare say yes.  
  
Tobias sighed. "I'll go for only an hour and forty minutes. That's it, Rachel."  
  
Rachel nodded. "Fine."  
  
Ch.2  
  
"So, Ax. Are we clear on the rules?" Prince Jake asked me.  
  
I nodded, a human habit I had picked up. "Yes, Prince Jake. No, playing with words, no talking about anything that humans wouldn't know. No. Na-ow."  
  
Prince Jake rolled his eyes. "Ax, don't call me Prince. It's just Jake. And don't play with your words."  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake."  
  
He sighed. "Cassie, tell me when this is over."  
  
Cassie smiled. She took Prince Jake's hand. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Isn't that what you guys said last time?" Tobias asked. He was also in human morph. "If I remember correctly, and it's hard to forget it, something did occur."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine, make me feel more worried than I already am."  
  
We walked up to the school's large room, the gym, as Cassie called it. There were decorative objects hanging from the ceiling and music playing in the background. I saw young humans dancing on the floor and others leaning against the wall, staring enviously at them. Elfangor was again at the woods. He said he didn't want to come, but, again, told me to go. He said it might be good.  
  
Marco walked away from us and to Anya. She had long blond hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled at Marco and they walked to the dance floor and began to dance.  
  
Cassie looked up at Jake. "Want to dance?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure." They walked away and started dancing as well. Tobias and Rachel were left. I could see that Tobias felt very uncomfortable there. Rachel eyed him.  
  
"Let's dance," she said.  
  
"Um, I don't know, Rachel."  
  
"Oh come on. I need to dance. Please?"  
  
He looked at me. "What about Ax? He'll be alone. Think about that, Rachel."  
  
Rachel looked at me and seemed to be considering. She scanned the area and then smiled.  
  
"Maybe someone will ask him to dance."  
  
Tobias looked worried. "Rachel, do you-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Rachel yanked Tobias onto the floor and basically forced him to dance. I was left alone. I just stood there, not trying to draw attention to myself, as Prince Jake had instructed.  
  
Just then a girl came up to me. She had light brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin was a light tan. She was wearing what Rachel called a dress. She smiled at me.  
  
"My name is Liz. What's yours?"  
  
"Phillip." Whenever I was around humans, Prince Jake insisted I use a human name. So they gave me Phillip.  
  
She smiled. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to move my feet to your human music."  
  
Liz, unlike the last human who asked me, smiled some more and laughed. I smiled.  
  
"I like you. Nice sense of humor. Let's go." She took my hand and pulled me out onto the floor. I glanced over at Tobias, who was staring at us with full intensity. Rachel frowned at him as Tobias started dancing into people while look at me.  
  
I danced with the human girl named Liz. She twirled around a few times and laughed. I smiled, but did not say a word. I might reveal my knowledge that was above humans to her. She could also be a Controller and know what I was talking about, and that would get me killed. No, I would have to say as few words as I could.  
  
The song ended and we stopped dancing. Liz smiled at me.  
  
"So do you go to this school?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I go to school somewhere else."  
  
"Really? Where at?"  
  
"Another town," I said.  
  
She nodded. "I go here. I don't really like dances, but my friend dragged me here and told me I had to dance with someone."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked, as another song started up.  
  
"Yes, I have an older brother. And you?"  
  
She smiled. "Nah. I'm adopted."  
  
"What happened to your parents?" I asked, curious.  
  
Liz shrugged. "I don't know. People say they died, but there's no record of them."  
  
I felt bad for this human girl. She didn't know if she had brothers, or what happened to her parents. Even though they were far away, I still had parents. And my own brother.  
  
I was close to the two-hour time limit. I needed to demorph. I was going to go back to the woods with Tobias. He wasn't going to stay any longer. I looked over at him and he nodded his head.  
  
"Um, I need to go," I said. Liz looked up at me.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably time for me to go too. My dad may worry."  
  
I smiled and walked away. Tobias came with me and we demorphed and then I morphed to my bird-of-prey. I had a northern harrier. Tobias was in his normal body, a red-tailed hawk. We flew out of the bathroom through a very small window.  
  
So who was the girl? Tobias asked.  
  
Her name's Liz, I said. She danced with me.  
  
I noticed. I was practically running into everyone on the dance floor. She was pretty.  
  
Yes, by human standards. She said she went to your school and that she was living in a foster home. What is that?  
  
It's where kids with no parents or any relatives live with another family. It's a depressing life. Not many kids find permanent homes.  
  
She said she wasn't sure if she had two brothers or not. No records show it.  
  
Hmm, well, I don't know her. We flew on and then landed in the woods. I demorphed.  
  
Elfangor ran up to us. He smiled at me. So how was it?  
  
Fine. I danced with a girl. She was nice.  
  
Elfangor laughed. So, Tobias. I assume you and Rachel were a couple?  
  
Yeah. She kept trying to get me to stay longer. I guess it's bad being the best looking girl at a dance and not having a date.  
  
We talked some more and I fed. When I returned to my scoop, I realized just how tired I was. I fell asleep.  
  
Ch.3  
  
"Me and Anya had such a great time," Marco said. "We were dancing until Chapman had to throw us out."  
  
It was the next day. We were all gathering in the woods for a meeting. Marco was the only one there so far, so he was telling us about the dance. Anya was also coming. She had news about Yeerk activity.  
  
So exactly how drunk did you get Anya in order for her to dance with you? Tobias asked. Marco gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"You and Rachel have been together too much," he commented. "Anya was completely sober, thank you very much. In fact, I don't think we touched the food. We danced the whole time."  
  
Elfangor ran up. He had been looking around, making sure the area was clear.  
  
All clear, he said.  
  
Like I said, Tobias muttered. Everyone else doesn't have a problem trusting me.  
  
Elfangor smiled. I trust you, Tobias. It's just a habit I have.  
  
Jake and Cassie showed up, and Rachel came a few minutes later.  
  
"When is Anya going to be here?" Rachel asked impatiently. "I have a gymnastics meeting in an hour."  
  
Prince Jake rolled his eyes. "Rachel, when are you ever going to trust Anya. She's been with us for over five months."  
  
Rachel didn't say anything. I heard something behind us and suddenly Anya was in my face. She stepped back, surprised.  
  
"Ax, don't scare me like that. Man, I part a bush and suddenly I have a blue face in front of mine."  
  
Jake smiled. "So what Yeerk activities do we have to destroy now."  
  
Anya smiled sheepishly. "There is none. I lied so all of you would come out here in a hurry."  
  
Rachel lifted her eyebrow. "So I'm here because."  
  
Anya smiled tolerantly at Rachel. "Because I found another alien friend for you to welcome."  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. "You know, first we meet Elfangor in the construction site, then we go face to face with Visser three, then we save Ax, then we discover Erek, then we meet Aftran, then we save her, then we go face to face with Crayak and his goons called Howlers and save the Iskoort, and then we save Elfangor. I don't know about you guys, but that's enough alien interaction for me. I mean, our town is practically raining aliens."  
  
Anya is a human girl who we saved from Visser Three's wrath. She had been his computer genius. She was not loyal to him, so he was going to get rid of her. We saved her and gave her the morphing power, but just to acquire Rachel, Prince Jake, Cassie, and Marco so she could create a morph and stay in it over two hours. It resulted in blond hair and brilliant green eyes. She looked different, but beautiful, even to my Andalite eyes,  
  
Prince Jake looked at Anya. "What type this time?"  
  
She smiled. "Andalite. But she's different."  
  
She? Elfangor asked.  
  
Anya nodded. "Yes, it's a female. She's a human right now. Has been for the past ten to thirteen years."  
  
"So why would she matter to us?" Marco asked.  
  
"Because she can still become Andalite."  
  
That made everyone stare at her. "What?"  
  
"She can still become Andalite. Something screwed up when she was forced to morph human and her morphing clock hasn't stopped yet. She doesn't know that though, or that she's Andalite."  
  
"Who is she?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm not sure who the Andalite her is, but as human, she's called Liz."  
  
I was surprised. That was the name of the human I had danced with.  
  
Anya continued. "She's also very intelligent. She's already past everything humans know. She's in the grade she supposed to be in, but in her spare time her human dad gives her advanced books from universities and stuff."  
  
"Exactly how did you find all of this out?" Rachel asked.  
  
Anya smiled. "That girl Ax danced with? It was her. I found it strange that a girl would actually not be frightened away by Ax's demeanor- no offence, Ax-so I checked her out."  
  
"But how did you learn all of this info?" Rachel asked impatiently.  
  
"Rachel, I have one of the best computers in the galaxy. You figure out how I learned."  
  
Rachel's eyes darkened. Rachel and Anya do not get along. No one is sure why. Rachel has never trusted her, even when she brings good, useful information.  
  
Prince Jake rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough of this. I don't want Rachel and Anya to get into a cat fight, so everyone cool down. Anya, is there any way the Yeerks might know about her?"  
  
Anya nodded. "Of course. There's always the chance that Visser One knows she's here. But right now I don't think he does. She acts too much like a human for anyone to suspect."  
  
How did she get here? Tobias asked.  
  
Anya smiled. "Hey, just because I know a lot of things doesn't mean I know everything."  
  
"Obviously," Rachel muttered. Anya pretended not to hear her. Instead, she continued on. "Look, I know where she lives. It's pretty close to Jake's place. You might want to check her out. And be aware that Visser One may discover her."  
  
Marco looked down at his watch. Humans don't have the ability to tell time as we Andalites do.  
  
"Guys, I need to get home. My dad is taking Nora and me out for dinner and I have to get back to shower and stuff. Maybe we could do this tomorrow."  
  
Prince Jake nodded and then looked at Tobias, Elfangor, and me. "Why don't you three go ahead and see if you can find her. The rest of us will come back tomorrow."  
  
Elfangor nodded. Alright.  
  
The humans left and we settled in for the night.  
  
Ch.4-Liz  
  
The door opened and closed. "Hi, Lizzy." My dad loves to call me Lizzy for some reason. He started it when I was little and it's stuck.  
  
I was reading on the couch. "Hi, Dad. Dinner's on the table."  
  
"Oh. What is it?"  
  
"Pasta and salad. Eat it. And don't complain. It's good." I did most of the cooking. My dad knows diddly-squat about cooking.  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm so hungry I'll eat anything."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks Dad. That makes me feel better."  
  
He laughed some more and ate while I read. He was always coming home late, so I was finished before him.  
  
"What happened today?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the team did well today at the game," I said. "We might win again. And Kim and I went shopping. I bought a dress."  
  
"For the next dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's taking you?"  
  
"No one yet. I'm just hoping that there's some cute guy without a date who will ask me out of the blue, like the last dance. Kim is going with Sam."  
  
"The Basketball Hooper?" Sam was good at doing slam-dunks, so he was known was the Hooper.  
  
"Yeah. They're getting pretty tight."  
  
"What about Tom?"  
  
I looked up at him. "Are you insane? Tom is going out with Raena. Besides, he's never even noticed me before."  
  
My dad smiled. "Maybe he might notice you."  
  
"Yeah, days before the dance he's just going to walk up and ask me out. Dream on, Dad."  
  
The doorbell rang just then. I got up and walked over. Through the eyehole I saw that it was some weird looking guy with six other men. All tough looking and mean.  
  
"Dad, it's seven mean looking guys outside. Did you make Jack mad again?" Jack was my dad's boss and a total tyrant. It was his way, or no way. My dad often had disputes with him over the phone. I caught most of the conversations.  
  
"No." He got up and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
The first guy who looked to be the leader smiled. I didn't like it at all. "Yes, we're here to see your daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to speak to her."  
  
I stepped forward. "About what?"  
  
The first guy stared at me. His eyes seemed to be full of hatred. They scared me, but I didn't show my fear. It was how I was. Don't let the enemy see fear, or they will slaughter you. Instead I stood defiantly and waited for an answer.  
  
"We were informed by a friend of yours named Kim that you had a unique ability."  
  
I frowned. What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You can tell time without a watch."  
  
I lost my frown. Oh, that. Today, at the mall, Kim had asked for the time and I had told her without looking at the time. She had been shocked and had tested me again by asking some guy for his watch. Then she asked me to tell the time, seconds and all. I did and got it right. Kim seemed shocked, but then got over it. I hadn't given it a second thought. So what? I could tell time. Yippy for me.  
  
My dad frowned. "Excuse me, I think you have the wrong home. My daughter is quite normal."  
  
The man shook his head. "I believe we have the right home. I have never seen a human look so defiantly at me. Only an Andalite would do such a thing to me, a Sub-Visser."  
  
What's an Andalite? I thought. This guy wasn't making any sense.  
  
My dad looked thoroughly confused as well. "I think you should leave, sir. You are obviously mistaken."  
  
"No, I am not." He signaled to the six guys and they ran in. Two grabbed me and the rest nabbed my dad.  
  
"DAD!" I screamed. I viciously kicked one of the guys between the legs. He fell, clutching himself. I did the same to the other one. He was down as well.  
  
The man stared at me. "Very nice. But it won't work."  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded. "Dad!"  
  
Another one who had grabbed my dad ran after me. I waited for him. He was strong, but I could see that I was more flexible and agile. He ran after me. I slide to the floor and kicked his feet underneath him. He fell with a big thud. All the years of Karate had finally paid off.  
  
"Liz, run!" my dad yelled. I hesitated for a split second, then ran. My dad could handle himself. He was strong.  
  
"GET HER!" the man yelled. Three of the men let go of my dad and ran after me.  
  
I ran out back and jumped the fence. I heard a sharp piercing sound as the fence broke. I didn't stop, but continued running. I thought about running up to a neighbor's door, but I quickly found that I couldn't. Because right then four cars backed out of their driveways and surrounded me.  
  
They jumped out of their cars and leveled flashlight-looking things, that I'm pretty sure were weapons, at me.  
  
The same man who called himself a Sub-Visser walked forward. "Hello, Andalite."  
  
I frowned. "Where's my dad?"  
  
"That human?" he asked, clearly amused. "He's dead. He was too troublesome. Now you won't die. You'll just be infested."  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. But I couldn't show that I was upset. No, I wouldn't let him see me falling. Whoever this guy was, I wouldn't let him get that victory.  
  
"I don't think so," I said as boldly as I could. Then, thanks to all of my gymnastics, I flipped up and onto the hood of a car. Then I jumped over and ran off the car. I ran as hard as I could.  
  
"GO AFTER HER!"  
  
I saw twenty men run after me, shooting their weapons. Holes smoked around me as they aimed badly.  
  
"Hhhrrroooaaarrr!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks as that sound vibrated through the streets. I looked behind me and saw a grizzly bear slam its body into several of the men.  
  
"That's going to leave bruises," I said.  
  
"Rrrroooaaarrr!"  
  
I saw a Siberian tiger jump out from the bushes and landed on four of the men. They didn't get up again.  
  
Hey!  
  
I turned around and saw a horse right in my face.  
  
"Yaaahhh!" I was more surprised that the horse was right in front of me than the fact that I had heard it speak.  
  
Don't worry. Just climb on my back.  
  
I nodded and jumped up on its back. Holding onto its mane, it ran away. It was then that I realized that I had not really heard it speak. I had, in a way, but in my head. And for some reason it seemed so much a part of me.  
  
We ran through the neighborhood and into the park woods. My home bordered the woods. I often went there to play when I was little.  
  
I had to watch out for several branches, but the horse did a pretty good job of staying away from them.  
  
I'm riding a talking horse! I thought. This was way beyond insane.  
  
Ch.5-Visser One  
  
I ran into the room, enraged. WHO ORDERED THE ATTACK ON A FAMILY IN THE OPEN?!  
  
Everyone stopped and stared up at me. Their fear was openly showing. Someone, someone with more courage, walked forward timidly. "Sub-Visser Twelve ordered it. He said there was a human girl who was truly Andalite."  
  
Where? I asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Um, here." He showed me on screen. It was Laran's home.  
  
What has happened?  
  
"Sub-Visser Twelve wished to infest the girl. She got away, though, by the Andalite Bandits. He killed the father."  
  
A cold fear swept over me. No, not the Andalite Bandits. My daughter was supposed to live in relative peace, not in the war.  
  
I knew the Andalite Bandits would treat her fine until they knew her true heritage and lineage. Then they may use her against me. Or.perhaps kill her. I wasn't sure.  
  
I want the girl found now! And she is not to be harmed. If you must stun her, fine, but killing her is out of the question!  
  
I turned and walked into my quarters. I was enraged. This could not be happening. She was too valuable to me for this to happen. I loved her too much.  
  
I looked down at all the pictures. For some reason, every so often I would enter and find a picture of Laran, a little bit older. I believe the Ellimist continued doing this for me.  
  
The most recent one showed her in a formal dress for a dance she had attended at her school. I'd had Chapman monitor the dance carefully. He and another Controller, Tom, were the only ones who knew of my daughter, Laran. They were my most loyal Yeerks.  
  
"Visser," someone called from the door a few hours so later. It was Chapman. "The Andalite Bandits got to her first. She's disappeared."  
  
I shook with rage and anger. FIND HER!  
  
"Visser One," Chapman stuttered, "she's completely vanished. We can't find her."  
  
I turned away from him, shaking like mad. Leave me, I ordered. He shut the door and I closed my eyes.  
  
"She is safe, Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six."  
  
I opened my eyes. The Ellimist was hovering in front of me. I thought she would stay safe!  
  
"She was and she is. The Andalite Bandits you know will not kill her. They are not that heartless."  
  
They have killed others.  
  
"Yeerks who have attacked them. They would never kill one who they believed to be an innocent human girl. And even if they discover her Andalite side, it would make her even safer."  
  
I want her with me.  
  
"Then she is in even more danger," he said solemnly. "Esplin, think of the child, not yourself. Her safety is all that matters now. And she is safe with the Andalite Bandits."  
  
I looked out the small window of the Blade ship. I want her to know about me.  
  
"She will. In due course."  
  
I want you to tell her.  
  
"If you wish."  
  
Yes.  
  
He nodded. "I will tell her when the time is right."  
  
And when is that?  
  
"You need not know."  
  
I sighed and looked away. Why is everything a riddle with you, Ellimist?  
  
He smiled, letting out a deep laugh. "You would be shocked at how similar you and Elfangor are. He asked me the same thing. He had a child, one of which was not his own species, just like you. And he hated me, as you do."  
  
I am nothing like Elfangor, I growled.  
  
"Dream as you like, Esplin. And leave the child be." He disappeared. I turned towards the computer console and was shocked to see another picture. But this one was a young Andalite child, perhaps the age of a human teenager.  
  
Laran, I whispered. She was beautiful, looking like her mother. Her eyes, I noticed, were turquoise, a beautiful blue-green.  
  
I smiled and hid the picture.  
  
Ch.6-Ax  
  
I met Cassie in the woods and ran at her side as we ran way into the woods. Liz was riding on top of Cassie, and looked very surprised at the site of me. Though not as shocked as I was expecting.  
  
We came to Tobias's meadow, and she got off, stepping a few feet away from Cassie and me.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Some place safe, Cassie said. Are you okay?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But what's going on?"  
  
Everything will be explained to you. Just keep listening to what I say and you will be safe.  
  
She nodded. And then I saw the first real sign of pain. She stared crying. She sat down on the ground and buried her head in her hands.  
  
What's wrong? I asked gently.  
  
"They killed my dad. That man said he killed my dad because he was troublesome. They killed him!"  
  
She cried, but quietly. Cassie tried to nuzzle her and comfort her. She didn't seem to acknowledge that she was there, so she stopped and waited. Prince Jake and Rachel were supposed to be back by now. Tobias and Marco were in the woods, waiting in case they were needed for back up. We thought Rachel and Prince Jake could handle a few humans by themselves.  
  
Anya had been watching her when she called us, saying that a Sub- Visser Twelve knew about the girl through her friend and that he was going after her. We morphed and went, thinking of a plan on the way. As she was busy running from the Controllers, Rachel and Jake interfered. And then Cassie came and took her away, meeting me in the woods. Elfangor was looking around, making sure no Controllers followed us.  
  
She cried for a few minutes more and then dried her eyes. They weren't too red or swollen, but it was obvious she had cried.  
  
Prince Jake and Rachel came running through the woods with the others close behind them. Minutes later, Elfangor appeared.  
  
They're gone, Jake said. The sub-visser left as soon as he realized he wasn't winning.  
  
That was so easy, Rachel said. Maybe too easy.  
  
No, I think it was meant to be like that, Marco said. The Yeerk couldn't send his Hork-Bajir in the middle of a neighborhood. People would sort of notice.  
  
Is she safe? Jake asked.  
  
Yes, I said. The girl walked forward, examining all of us. She didn't show any fear, but she did show suspicion. She was intelligent and sharp.  
  
Her eyes laid on Elfangor. She frowned, as if she knew him, but couldn't remember.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Ch.7-Jake  
  
"What are you?"  
  
It was a direct question. Elfangor, you handle this.  
  
He stepped forward. She didn't show any fear, but a strange calmness that I rarely saw in a kid.  
  
We are Andalites, he said. And we just saved you from Visser One.  
  
"Is he that jerk whose going to die because he killed my dad?"  
  
I smiled inside. I already liked her.  
  
Elfangor smiled as well, seemingly impressed. Yes. He is part of a species called Yeerks. They are here to take over Earth and infest all of the humans.  
  
"Infest? You mean, like putting a parasite into a host? Is that what these Yeerks are? Parasites?"  
  
Now I was thoroughly impressed. She had already figured out what Yeerks were without being told.  
  
Yes, they are parasites. Elfangor then went on to tell her all about the Yeerks. She listened patiently, not interrupting or calling him insane. She was rather accepting of what she was being told.  
  
"So why would a bunch of slugs be interested in me?" she asked.  
  
They think you to be an Andalite, Ax said. Andalites fight the Yeerks through the universe, trying to stop them.  
  
"You're an Andalite."  
  
Yes.  
  
"Why would they think me to be an Andalite, then? I think I'd notice if I had a tail like that," she said, pointing to Ax's tail.  
  
Because Andalites can tell time without looking at a watch, Elfangor said. You have that same ability and no human has it. Only Andalites.  
  
She nodded. "Well, then that might explain why I'm not freaking out because an alien is right in front of me that could dice me up in two seconds and the fact that your thought-speak doesn't freak me out either." She suddenly stopped herself.  
  
How does she know about thought-speak? Rachel asked privately.  
  
I don't know, I said. I didn't tell her.  
  
"Um, how did I know that?" she asked.  
  
What? Jake asked.  
  
"That word, thought-speak. It just popped into my head. And I know what it is, too. It's your mode of speaking."  
  
Elfangor was surprised. Yes, that's correct. Can you think of anything else?  
  
She thought. "Um, I can only think of two very long names."  
  
What?  
  
She smiled. "Just don't laugh at me. These sound so familiar to me. They're Coramma-Quiler-Trallo and Laran-Maheen-Somer."  
  
Elfangor looked disturbed. Ax glanced at him, then at me. Elfangor?  
  
He looked at his younger brother. Um, you said Coramma-Quiler- Trallo, correct?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Oh, yes, I was afraid you had.  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
Nothing. He looked at me. I'll explain later.  
  
Jake, we need to demorph, Rachel announced. Let's get this done with soon.  
  
Alright. I looked back at Liz. Look, Liz, we need you to demorph.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Demorph. Change back to your Andalite form. Like this. I demorphed.  
  
She blinked a few times. "Okay, I'm going to slap myself a few hard times. Maybe I'm asleep. Yeah, maybe I'm having another one of those weird dreams."  
  
She slapped herself, but not hard. She closed her eyes and then opened them a few seconds later.  
  
"Darn," she muttered.  
  
What dreams have you been having? Tobias asked.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm running across blue-green grass and a centaur-looking guy runs up to me and smiles with his eyes. He's an Andalite." She frowned. "I never remembered my dreams before."  
  
What else is in the dream? I asked.  
  
"Um, he reaches his hand down and rubs my face. All I know is that I feel very safe around him and happy. Then I wake up."  
  
Elfangor looked unusually calm. He stared at her, his eyes not showing any sign of emotion.  
  
Does he say anything? Marco asked.  
  
"Um, he says he'll never leave me. Then I wake up and cry. I always cry after I wake up." I saw tears forming. "My dad always sat with me and comforted me. Now he's gone."  
  
I felt bad for her. If we had just appeared a few minutes sooner we could have saved him.  
  
I am sorry about your father, I said.  
  
She nodded. "So am I."  
  
Ch.8-Liz  
  
I was upset, but held back the tears. I had already cried for my dad. Now I had to figure out what these Andalites and I had in common.  
  
I was surprised that I wasn't afraid of them and I that I was so accepting of what they told me. Maybe I already knew and they were just refreshing my memory.  
  
Right, Liz, I thought. They're refreshing your memory about aliens. I think you would have remembered anything about aliens.  
  
One thing was for certain. I wasn't human. So who was I? An Andalite? Maybe. There were too many coincidences.  
  
The Andalite looked at me, studying me. Why? Because I knew a few names that meant something to him?  
  
She is, unfortunately, trapped in her human body, the older Andalite said. She can't demorph, Jake. She went over the two-hour limit.  
  
"No, she didn't," a voice said.  
  
I looked around. "Who's that?"  
  
Anya, he said.  
  
A girl walked through the brush and towards us. I didn't know her.  
  
"There's a distinct part of you still Andalite," she said. "That's why you're not trapped. Normally, if you don't completely demorph, you're trapped being a half-half creature. But for some reason you're not trapped."  
  
"No part of me is Andalite," I said.  
  
She smiled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately. You're eye color is distinctly a blue-green. No human has an eye color like that. And if you look on your left arm you will see the tiniest patch of blue. Signs that you didn't completely morph."  
  
I checked my left arm and sure enough there was the smallest patch of blue. I suddenly felt afraid. This was so new, yet it wasn't.  
  
"You can demorph," the girl said. "And I suggest you do it."  
  
I nodded. I knew what to do. An Andalite had explained it to me a long time ago. I concentrated on an Andalite body. I morphed.  
  
Everything that happened seemed so.normal to me. It was strange. My body was changing and yet it didn't freak me out. It was just normal.  
  
I finished. I looked myself over. I had stalk eyes, a tail blade, no mouth (bummer), and a deer body. I suddenly felt home again.  
  
Aximili smiled at me. You're body seems to have aged.  
  
Yes, it has, I said, noticing that I wasn't a young Andalite child, like I was supposed to be, but an older, teenage child. Like Ax.  
  
"I'm Jake," the boy who had demorphed said. "This is Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Marco."  
  
I realized they had all demorphed. I nodded and smiled. I want to thank you for all you did for me. I would be dead or infested because of Mr. Let's-Yell-And-Make-A-Scene.  
  
He smiled. "I know how you feel. He's tried to kill us a few times."  
  
You all survived. I'm impressed.  
  
Ch.9-Ax  
  
"Thanks," Marco said.  
  
She nodded and looked at Elfangor and me. You're going to have to refresh my memory on everything.  
  
He nodded. Of course. First we start on you name. What is it?  
  
Liz sighed. Suddenly, she snapped her head up. I know. Laran- Maheen-Somer.  
  
How do you know? I inquired.  
  
I.I don't know. I just do. It popped into my head. She smiled and laughed a little. It was a pleasant sound I could have listened to all day.  
  
Elfangor nodded. Then I suppose we should call you Laran, then, so you can get used to it.  
  
Liz, or Laran now, nodded. Whatever you like.  
  
"Ax, what time is it?" Cassie asked.  
  
Seven fifty-five, I replied.  
  
All of my friends tensed up. "We have got to go or be grounded for life," Rachel said. They all left. I watched them leave.  
  
I faced Laran again. Tobias fluttered down and landed on my shoulder.  
  
So what now? Tobias asked. Get to know each other?  
  
I suppose, Elfangor said. He was clearly unsure about the situation.  
  
She smiled. Then it was gone from her eyes. Oh no!  
  
What? Tobias, Elfangor, and I said in unisone.  
  
I have a game tomorrow.  
  
What? we asked.  
  
A game. I'm a cheerleader. I have to be there. We're competing for the championship again. I need to be there. I have an important role.  
  
I'm afraid you can't go back to your school, Elfangor said.  
  
Why? she demanded.  
  
Because if you did then the Yeerks would get you there.  
  
She smiled. No, they won't. We're doing it outside. Once I'm done I'll run away. I'll find out from Kim if we won.  
  
He shook his head. No, it's too much of a risk. Visser One could very well take you there.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, something I had never seen an Andalite do.  
  
Promise me, he said.  
  
Fine, I promise. I knew she wouldn't obey him. I decided to keep an eye on her. She was still human inside, no matter what her true heritage was. And humans tended not to obey their superiors.  
  
Tobias, will you watch her for me when I'm gone? Elfangor asked privetly.  
  
Sure. You don't think she'll listen to you, huh?  
  
Yes. She doesn't know me yet. Or the Yeerks.  
  
Yep. Plus she has the human way of thinking: Don't listen to the adults.  
  
She looked over at us. Okay, what are you talking about. Me?  
  
Now why would we talk behind other people's backs? Tobias asked with sarcasm. We're the good guys.  
  
She smiled and caught my eye. I held my breath for a minute. She was beautiful.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
Ch.10-Laran  
  
I tried for hours, but nothing would get me asleep. Finally I stopped and walked around. I thought about the championship tomorrow. I was going to do it, no matter the costs. But I needed my gear, and that was at home. I would need to go home and get it.  
  
I thought about it. It would be dangerous. But I would be fast. I morphed human.  
  
I ran through the forest. Ten minutes later I hit the road. I ran through the neighborhood, staying in the shadows. Minutes later I reached my home. It looked normal, except that it was empty. There were no guards around. This would be a sinch.  
  
I snuck in through a window that was always unlocked. I crept through the house, going to my room. I got my large gym bag and stuffed it with my cheerleading gear. Then I threw in a few more outfits and junk clothes. I put in a few things I had to have and personal items. I looked through the rest of the house and then went out. I crept back to the woods and into the meadow.  
  
That was stupid, a voice said. I snapped around and began to demorph.  
  
A red-tailed hawk flew down. I relaxed. Tobias. Why?  
  
Visser One could have been there. You could have been caught.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Well he wasn't there and I got out with things I would need.  
  
You're going tomorrow, aren't you?  
  
Yes, I said. And no one is stopping me. I've practiced too hard to not compete tomorrow. I'll be quick. Don't worry.  
  
I will. And Elfangor won't let you.  
  
I frowned. Why?  
  
Tobias sighed. Because Elfangor is too worried something will happen He's always like that. There's no way you'd be able to pull it off.  
  
I smiled. I guess he would flip, huh?  
  
Yes, he would. Plus, Jake wouldn't allow you either.  
  
Well Jake can't do anything about it. I have been waiting for this forever. I have to do it. The Yeerks won't attack me in the open air.  
  
Whatever, he said. The Yeerks have done some crazy things to get hold of us. Plus, some of you fellow cheerleaders could be Yeerks. And we know Kim is. It's how the Yeerks found out about you.  
  
I sighed. This was getting to be too much for me. All I want to do is go to a championship. I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm going. That's it. After that, I'll listen to you guys.  
  
Tobias shook his hawk head. It looked strange for a bird doing such a human motion.  
  
You are so different from Elfangor, he said. He's quiet, careful, and listens to reason.  
  
I laughed. So I'm a bad girl. It's me. Better than being a stiff who has no fun.  
  
At least the stiff lives long enough to have a real life, he muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Look, I'll be be very careful. But this is something I have to do.  
  
He sighed again. I'm telling Elfangor and the others.  
  
I shrugged. I don't care. I'm still doing it. Nothing can stop me.  
  
Fine. He flew off, no doubt to tell Elfangor. I took my bag and ran through the meadow towards Ax's scoop. I needeed to put my stuff away, hopefully in a place that wouldn't be found.  
  
I woke up before sunrise. The championship was at eight-thirty at the school. Practice was at seven thirty.  
  
Looking around with my stalk eyes, I saw Elfangor standing in the middle of the meadow, looking at the sky just starting to become light. Ax wasn't around.  
  
I crept out of the scoop and tried to go get my bag without him seeing me.  
  
I failed.  
  
You're not going.  
  
I stopped and faced him. And what makes you say that?  
  
He turned around and looked me in the eyes. Main eyes, to be precise. Because it's too dangerous and Visser One will surely be ready for you.  
  
I snapped my fingers, which was hard since I had fur, not skin. Darn, because I'm still going.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me. No. Not unless you plan to commit suicide.  
  
I shrugged. Then I'll see you in heaven.  
  
He sighed. Are you so prepared to die for a simple human activity?  
  
It was my turn to narrow my eyes. No, Elfangor. I don't want to die. But I do want to do this one activity. I already told Tobias this was it. So stop hounding me. No amount of prodding will stop me.  
  
Then do I have to stop you myself?  
  
No. You can just acknowledge that you're not stopping me. With that I turned around and ran off, taking my bag with me.  
  
He watched me leave. He waited for a few seconds and then ran off towards the farmlands.  
  
I ran through the woods until I came towads the edge of the town. Then I morphed and changed into my cheerleading uniform.  
  
I walked through town with a few people turning to look at me, but it was normal. They were just looking at my uniform. Not Yeerks.  
  
"Elfangor is going to be very upset at you."  
  
I turned and saw Ax walking next to me in human morph. He was looking around nervously.  
  
I sighed. "Too bad. This is it, then I'll listen."  
  
He nodded. "We're going to be there in case anything happens."  
  
"Alright," I said. "Fine with me." Then I looked back at him. "Why aren't you trying to stop me?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I know I can't. Plus, I suppose if we were there for you, then it's alright for you to go. You just need to understand how dangerous the Yeerks are."  
  
"I do, really."  
  
He nodded. "Then I won't stop you. But I will be in the school waiting for the Yeerks to attack."  
  
"Do you think they will?"  
  
"It's a certainty. Most of your friends and peers will be infested and waiting for you to show up. As soon as the championship is over, then they will attack."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready to go as soon as I can," I said. "Just please try and keep Elfangor off my back."  
  
He smiled. "I'll try." Then he walked away to demorph and wait for the others.  
  
I entered the school and ran through all the back ways towards the field. I saw all twenty-one cheerleaders, excluding me, practicing. Seven other schools were spread out throughout the football field.  
  
I walked out to the field. Kim looked up, shock on her face. I knew she was a Controller. But then her expression turned into the regular Kim I knew.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I didn't think you would show. You never answered the phone."  
  
I smiled. "Me miss out on the championship? Yeah right." I put my backpack down and joined the others in exercises.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" she asked, as I stretched out my legs.  
  
"I went over to my aunt's house and stayed the night," I lied. "My dad was having trouble with his boss and his goons."  
  
Kim nodded and continued with her stretches.  
  
Our coach walked out on the field and examined all of us. Her eyes fell on me and went wide. She recomposed herself quickly, but it was enough to convince me that she was a Yeerk as well.  
  
"Okay, girls. This is it," she started one of her many prep talks. We ignored them most of the time, but this would be the last one I would hear, so I listened.  
  
"We've come far and I'm proud of all of you. I hope to have you again next year. Now go out there and do the best you can!"  
  
We all said, "Yeah!" and raced out onto the field. We were third up, so we had to wait for a half hour. Each team had a minimum of fifteen minutes for several cheers.  
  
We sat on our benches and waited. I looked around and saw Jake, Cassie, and Marco walking out onto the field. I silently prayed they wouldn't screw this up for me and ignored Jake's dangerous stares.  
  
Ch.11- Jake  
  
She glanced at me and then diverted her attention to the team that was performing.  
  
"I can't believe she did this," I said. "How do we get her out?"  
  
Hey, why don't we just bomb the place? Rachel asked. That was Rachel. Do the most direct thing.  
  
I shook my head. "No, we have to do this silently. Somehow we have to convince her to not do this. The Yeerks are going to get her."  
  
Marco smiled at the girls. "Well this is certainly one mission I don't mind getting killed over."  
  
I rolled my eyes and headed towards the teams sitting on the benches.  
  
"Liz!" I called out. She looked over and pretended not to see me. Her  
  
attention was turned back to the performers.  
  
"She's ignoring you," Cassie said.  
  
"No duh," Marco muttered. "Let's just leave her here and intervene if she gets into a tangle with a Yeerk."  
  
I nodded. "We morph and wait. If anything happens, we go in." We turned around and started walking away.  
  
Once morphed, we waited behind the bushes. I had excellent tiger vision, so I saw her perfectly well.  
  
Fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes passed. I was beginning to think we would be waiting for more than two hours when suddenly her team stood up. She grabbed her pompoms and raced out to the field, getting into formation with the others.  
  
Someone turned the music on, and they started. And I must say, they weren't bad. All were in great shape and did the moves in synchronized motion. Every one of them did their movements right on the button, and the few who were dancers, not true cheerleaders, were pretty good.  
  
Then five cheerleaders threw their pompoms down and flipped out onto the field, one of them being Laran. She did a few basic moves and then flipped backwards with the others.  
  
Not bad, Marco laughed.  
  
One stood up and the others all did the splits and looked up, smiling. Laran looked very happy. She was doing the splits.  
  
The music ended and everyone cheered. They got up and and returned to their benches. I saw a boy walk over to Laran. She smiled and talked with him.  
  
I'm over them, Tobias announced. They're talking about the dance. And this guy is flattering her. Elfangor, you better come over and kick his butt before he asks the big question.  
  
What? he asked, confused. Elfangor may have been human at one point, but he still retained his Andalite mind. Besides, it had been a long time since he had been human.  
  
Never mind. She's walking away. And four guys are following her from the stand.  
  
Alright, this is our cue, I said.  
  
Ch.12-Laran  
  
I walked away from Jason, and left his flattery behind. He had always had a crush on me, but he never had really told me.  
  
I turned around and saw four guys following me. I knew they were Yeerks. All were from the football team, but that meant I knew them. This would be easy.  
  
I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, Liz, it's Matt." Matt was the captain of the junior varsity football team.  
  
"Hi. Do you need something?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you what a great show you put on. Really good. And so was your escape from Visser One. Very dramatic."  
  
I didn't flinch. "Thanks, Matt. It's one of the good things about being human. You don't fear aliens, unlike some people that are standing right in front of me and have to use stupid ploys."  
  
Matt went red and lunged at me. I calmly stepped out of his way a second before he could reach me. The others came after me. This was going to be too easy.  
  
I fell to the ground and flipped my leg around, tripping Brian, Kevin, and Seth, the other goons.  
  
Seth was the first up. He swung his fist at me, which I easily ignored. I kicked him in the stomach, but fell down because I had slipped.  
  
"Ooff!"  
  
Someone wrapped their arms around me and held me tight. Kevin. He had always been the strong one of the team.  
  
"How do you like it now, Andalite?"  
  
"I could lie, or I could just kick your butt."  
  
"Whatever. Visser One will have the honor of making you pay for all of the trouble you've caused."  
  
"RROOAAARRR!"  
  
Everyone turned around in time to get knocked down by a tiger, who I presumed to be Jake. Kevin released his hold on me.  
  
A horse ran up to me. Nice performance, but this could have gotten you killed.  
  
"It didn't." I hopped on her back and she ran off. I watched the others battle. Elfangor was at our side once we passed the school gardens. Ax made up the rear.  
  
I am very upset at you, Elfangor said.  
  
"We can talk about this later," I said. "Right now I just want to put my things away. This uniform cost me one hundred bucks."  
  
I think Cassie mentally shook her head. Great, another Rachel in the form of an alien.  
  
We reached the edge of the woods and I demorphed, putting my clothes away. Once my stuff was packed, I looked into six angry faces and one amused one. Ax was the amused one.  
  
Jeez, you guys look like my three vice-principals. Cool down. It wasn't that bad.  
  
Jake sighed and rolled her eyes. "Laran, the Yeerks were waiting for you. They could have captured you."  
  
And you saved me. Thanks.  
  
Jake threw up his hands and turned around. Rachel stepped forward and stared at me hard. "You don't get it. You could have been captured. You could have been dead, like your dad. Don't mess with the Yeerks. When we say something is dangerous, listen to us. We know."  
  
Right, Rachel. So I should just give in to you guys and listen. I did have a life before you entered the picture. I had friends, a home, a father. And then you decided to go in and ruin it. Maybe if you had just left me alone, I wouldn't be in such a position.  
  
Elfangor stepped forward to try. You can't be so careless. If we hadn't been there, you would have been captured. We would have lost you and the group would have been jeopardized.  
  
I sighed and looked at Ax for support. He looked at Elfangor. I think she understands what you are saying.  
  
Elfangor looked at Ax. Excuse me?  
  
I said I think she understands that what she did was wrong and that she won't be so carless from now on, right? He looked at me.  
  
I nodded. Yes.  
  
Elfangor looked from me to Ax several times then nodded. Alright. Just  
  
be careful.  
  
I looked at Ax and in private, said, Thank you.  
  
He smiled. I know your situation. I've been there a few times. But will you please be more careful?  
  
Yes, I said, still in private. But watch out. Elfangor has a clue here.  
  
He nodded. Don't worry.  
  
Ch.13-Ax  
  
It was a few weeks later. Laran had behaved and Elfangor had loosened up a bit. But he still kept an eye on her.  
  
She usually walked around with me. I asked her why and she just said that she preferred being around me because I was her age.  
  
Ax?  
  
I turned and saw Laran. She caught up with me. What are you doing when you're not busy fighting alien slugs?  
  
I'm busy staying away from them, I said.  
  
She smiled at my light humor. Well, Elfangor and Tobias went into town. I need something to do.  
  
I am not sure I can entertain you very much, I said. I am accustomed to being alone.  
  
What, Elfangor doesn't hang out with you?  
  
No, he does, but we just discovered him recently. I am still used to being alone.  
  
She nodded and looked around. How long have you been fighting?  
  
About two years.  
  
She nodded. And when are the Andalites coming?  
  
I shrugged. I do not know. They were supposed to be here by now, but other planets have been diverting their attention away from us.  
  
She sighed. So we still wait?  
  
Yes.  
  
Laran looked away. It was a few minutes, before she asked, Do you want to go flying?  
  
There was nothing else to do, so I nodded and we morphed.  
  
What bird do you have? I asked.  
  
Cassie hooked me up with a sharp-shinned hawk. Come on. She lifted up and flew off. I joined her.  
  
We flew through town and spied Elfangor and Tobias walking around. We witnessed Marco kissing Anya in a park, and then began flying back towards the woods.  
  
Laran laughed. I'm going to have to give Marco grief about Anya.  
  
I smiled inside as we flew on.  
  
Finally, coming close to the limit, we landed back in the woods and demorphed.  
  
Whoa! Laran suddenly tripped, unaccustomed to demorphing on her legs.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and she flung her arms out around my shoulders, both of us catching her.  
  
Our faces were very close. She looked into my eyes and we held each other's gazes for a while.  
  
Thanks for catching me, she said slowly.  
  
You're welcome. I released her and she stood up straight, looking away. Her stalk eyes stayed on me, though.  
  
I couldn't help but watch her. She was so beautiful and rare. Her eyes were turquoise, something that was rare in Andalites. Her body was more purple than purple-blue, as most females were.  
  
You're staring, Ax.  
  
I came out of my trance and suddenly felt embarrassed that she had caught me.  
  
She said nothing more to it, but smiled. Hey, can you help me with tail fighting. I think I need to improve my skills a lot.  
  
Of course. I smiled and walked forward. I took her hand and turned her to the side. Your tail should be higher in the air. She raised it. Good. Now be sure to keep your hands out of the way when striking close.  
  
I backed up and got into form as well. Now try to hit me.  
  
She swung her tail forward, towards my arm. I blocked it and back swiftly to hit her. Surprised, she raised her tail for shielding and struck mine away.  
  
I smiled again, impressed. That was very good. Your timing was accurate and your placing was excellent. Try that again.  
  
We practiced for another two hours, then stopped, both of us a little tired.  
  
Your form is excellent, but you obviously haven't had very much practice, I commented.  
  
Thanks, Ax. I just need practice. Will you help me? She was looking directly into my eyes.  
  
Of course, I said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Slowly, Laran moved closer towards me. I held my ground, wondering what she was doing. But then I realized. It was so obvious. And I wanted it.  
  
I don't know who made the first move, but before either of us knew it, our chests were pressed against each other. My hand came up and stroked her face. She closed her eyes as I stroked.  
  
Her hand slowly came up and touched the side of my face. It sent a wonderful feeling throughout my body.  
  
She looked into my eyes. Ax what are we doing?  
  
I didn't know what to say. I.I'm not sure. I was still stroking her face, one hand around her waist to keep her pressed into my chest.  
  
To my surprise, Laran stepped in closer and laid her head on my shoulder. Do you want to stop?  
  
No, I said honestly.  
  
She didn't say a word for a long time. Just hold me. Abiding by her wishes, I held her closer.  
  
Ch.14-Laran  
  
I was losing it! I had fallen for an Andalite! An alien!  
  
Clue in, girl, you're one too, I thought bitterly. But when my mind came back to reality, I realized I was loving this. The way Ax was holding me was so soft and gentle that I never wanted him to stop.  
  
I thought about the way Ax had stared at me when we first met. I hadn't made a scene about it, but I had definitely noticed him. I don't know whether it was my Andalite mind or my human one, but I had thought Ax handsome, both as human and Andalite.  
  
And now here we were, in each others arms, totally unable to release one another.  
  
I lifted my head and looked into Ax's eyes. He gazed into mine and softly stroked my face. I closed my eyes, memorizing his touch.  
  
Laran, I- Ax started, but he was interrupted by the voices of the rest of the group.  
  
We instantly parted and put some space in between ourselves. They broke through the wood line and into the meadow. Elfangor smiled and looked at us. His gaze turned suspicious.  
  
What have you two been doing? he asked.  
  
Talking about how I could best avoid you, I smirked. Elfangor smiled. He bought it.  
  
So what's up now? I asked, looking at Jake.  
  
He sighed. "Visser One, who else?"  
  
What has happened? Ax asked.  
  
Jake sighed. "To put it plainly, he's looking for you, Laran. Anya just came to me about it. She wants to talk to you alone. I think it's pretty important."  
  
I nodded and morphed peregrine, the falcon Cassie had given me. I flew away from them and towards Erek's place, where Anya lived. I wondered what she would have to say.  
  
Anya! I called out as I reached her window. She smiled at me and opened it wide. I flew in and demorphed.  
  
Hi, I said. What's up?  
  
She smiled, but it was grim. "Morph human. Trust me." Confused, I morphed.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked again. "Jake said Visser One is searching for me. Why?"  
  
Anya dropped the smile. She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a thick file.  
  
"I think you better sit, Laran," she said softly. Frowning, I sat down.  
  
She didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, she said, "Laran, do you remember your mother?"  
  
"What?" I was confused. What did my memory of my mother have to do with anything?  
  
"Do you remember her?"  
  
"No. She died when I was three."  
  
She nodded her head. "I was looking through Visser One's databases and found something extremely disturbing." She opened a file and handed me a few pages. The front had a small picture of an Andalite.  
  
"That Andalite right there is Coramma-Quiler-Trallo, an Andalite that disappeared from the home world. Looking through these files, I discovered that there were in fact two Andalite-Controllers. Coramma was infested secretly. Why, I don't know. All I know is that only Visser One, Chapman, and Tom knew anything about it. Their Yeerks, actually."  
  
"Why does this matter?" I asked.  
  
Anya sighed. "Laran, Visser One had a love affair with Coramma's Yeerk, Alma Nine-Three-Four. And since both had Andalite hosts.well."  
  
I suddenly realized what she was getting at. "Me. I was.I am." The papers fell out of my hands as I began trembling horribly.  
  
Anya rushed over to me. She put an arm around my shoulder and held me close. "I'm sorry. Laran, you're Visser One's daughter."  
  
My trembling increased even more. My hearts were racing.  
  
"Coramma and Alma both died when you were two and a half. I don't know what happened after that, but you ended up on Earth with no memory of Visser One or your mother."  
  
I stood up suddenly, still shaking. "I have to go."  
  
"Laran, please calm down, you need to-" I had already demorphed and morphed peregrine. I flew out of her window towards the woods. She lived close, so it only took a few minutes. I landed and demorphed in an area I didn't know.  
  
I breathed hard. No, how could it be true? How?! I couldn't be his.he couldn't be my.I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree. I wanted to cry badly. I needed to get my energy out.  
  
Laran?  
  
I turned around, expecting to see Ax. Instead, I saw Elfangor. He walked up closer.  
  
What did she tell you? he asked.  
  
Oh, nothing much, I said slowly. Just that I'm the daughter of Visser One because he got frisky with some secretly infested Andalite female.  
  
He looked strangely accepting. I feared that.  
  
What? He wasn't telling me something.  
  
Elfangor sighed. Laran, I knew your mother. Coramma was well know for her doings.  
  
Doings?  
  
She.she slept around. She found anyone she could. I remember her disappearance was barely noticed.  
  
I breathed hard. My mother had been a prostitute. My father was a disgraced, infested war-prince. Could this get any worse?  
  
I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I need to go. I turned around to run away.  
  
Laran, don't go! he called. I ignored him and kept running. I needed to find some way of releasing my energy.  
  
I ran for what seemed like hours. In all actuality, it was only forty-five minutes, but it helped me a lot. I calmed down and found myself in Tobias's meadow.  
  
Laran! I turned and smiled mildly at Ax. He ran over to me. We were alone.  
  
His hand came up and stroked my face. It felt wonderful, but I couldn't continue this. I brushed it down and turned away. We have to stop, Ax.  
  
He frowned. Why?  
  
Because.Ax, Anya just told me I am Visser One's daughter! I cried, and spilled the beans about everything she had told me, and what Elfangor had told me about my mother. He looked shocked to say the least, but if anything, he moved closer to me and held me more.  
  
I looked into his handsome eyes. Ax, how can you be with me? I am your enemy's daughter!  
  
He leaned his forehead against mine. That does not matter. I love you and I want to be with you.  
  
I looked into his eyes again, smiling. He was so handsome. I loved him. I thought about those words in my head.  
  
I love him, I thought. I love Ax. He loves me. We love each other. I smiled and stroked his face furiously.  
  
I love you, I whispered. Thank you. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. Our chests were rubbing together. His gentle hands stroked my face softly.  
  
Ch.15-Visser One  
  
Has any progress been made on her location? I demanded from Chapman.  
  
"No. She's still vanished. Nothing has come up."  
  
I sighed and walked away. I was going insane. I needed to find her so badly without showing it too much.  
  
She'll die, Alloran said smugly. Then you will have nothing!  
  
Shut up, Alloran, or I'll have you tortured. He was quiet.  
  
I walked out of the pool and past the entrances. It was dark, almost night time. I entered the forest and walked around. I had never done this alone before. It was dangerous. But I needed to find her.  
  
I knew there was a meadow close by that we had not searched before. I went there now. Perhaps I would get lucky.  
  
Alloran was sour as always, but said nothing. He rarely spoke to me. Being with me for so many years had turned him silent most of the time.  
  
CRACK! I snapped my head towards the noise and raised my tail, prepared. I hid behind some trees and bushes and waited.  
  
Come on, Ax! You're so slow.  
  
That voice! Who was it?  
  
I am coming. A female Andalite stepped forward. She was turned away from me. An Andalite male stepped forward after her. It was the Andalite child I had fought many times! As much as I hated to admit it, he was a very talented fighter.  
  
The female finally turned around and I saw her face. And it made me almost cry out loud.  
  
It was Laran, my daughter! She was so beautiful, even more so than the picture.  
  
She smiled at the male and to my complete shock, took him in her arms. He stroked her face and she pressed her head against his shoulder.  
  
My anger definitely increased for Andalites.  
  
Suddenly, the male went rigid. He dropped his hand from her face. She frowned. Ax?  
  
Someone's here, he said and turned around, towards my position. I cursed silently. He was good. He was very good.  
  
Laran stepped out in front of him a little. She looked all around her. Her tail, small as it was, quivered dangerously. I watched her subtle movements. It was obvious from any warrior's standings that she had been trained well already. The Andalite and Elfangor, most likely.  
  
Let's go, Ax, she said. He turned with her and they morphed and flew away.  
  
I came out of the woods once they were gone. I was so unnerved by what I had seen that it lightened Alloran up a bit.  
  
So, she's betrayed you already. I can see what a fine relationship you're going to have with her.  
  
My daughter was in love with an Andalite.  
  
Ch.16-Elfangor  
  
We all met in Cassie's barn once Jake had called the meeting. For safety, Laran, Aximili, and I all morphed human.  
  
"Laran!" I exclaimed, as soon as we were done. "You.you morphed clothing!"  
  
Everyone turned and saw as well. Laran was in shoes, jeans, a white tank top, and a jean shirt over that. She looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Neat," she said. "I thought I couldn't do this."  
  
"So did we," Jake said. "That clears up one issue, then. We don't have to worry about clothes for you, Laran. Now, Anya just came to me with more information as to why Visser One is after you, Laran."  
  
I saw her tense instantly. Subtly, almost missing me completely, I saw her edge closer to Aximili. I would ask about that later.  
  
Jake looked at Laran. "Evidently, he's got some grudge against you we don't know about. Can you fill us in?"  
  
She said nothing for a long time. I watched Rachel and Marco react to her silence. Rachel's face contorted to anger while Marco's became suspicious.  
  
Laran, it is better to tell them now then later, I told her in private. It will only make things worse if you wait.  
  
She nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Visser One has no grudge against me. It's actually the exact opposite. I'm.Visser One is my." She hesitated in a fast, loud voice she cried, "Visser One is my father!"  
  
Absolute silence. No one said a single word. I watched as their expressions took on different forms. Again, Rachel's face became furious, but Marco's just became solemn. Jake's calmed down and Cassie's looked shocked still. Aximili's calm look told me that he already knew this information as well.  
  
"Well, that changes things," Jake finally said.  
  
"You're Visser One's daughter!" Rachel cried out. "How?!"  
  
"Those details I'd rather not give you," she said quietly.  
  
"How long have you known?" Jake asked.  
  
"Ever since Anya told me this afternoon." She looked at me, almost as if she was asking me, "So did it work? Is this better?"  
  
Jake looked around. "Well, why would Visser One want to go after you?"  
  
"His reputation," Cassie said. "This is just like what happened to the old Visser One. She had children, but tried to hide that fact because it could get her killed. Visser One is probably trying to do the same."  
  
"According to Anya, I lived on his Blade ship for two a half years, then disappeared and ended up on Earth. She doesn't know how, though."  
  
"So Visser One would have known about you long before now," I said. That raised an idea in my head that, as ludicrous as it sounded, was probably the truth.  
  
Aximili looked at me. His eyes told me he had reached the same conclusion I had.  
  
"Is it at all possible that Visser One does not mean to destroy Laran?" he offered. "Perhaps, assuming he did know about her before now, perhaps he is simply.looking for her?"  
  
"We've already established that he's looking for her, Ax," Rachel said acidly. "But he's looking for her to kill."  
  
"No, I don't believe so."  
  
Everyone became quiet again. They all watched my little brother. "Anya said Laran lived on the Blade ship. Visser One had to know about her. So, perhaps, as much of a killer and merciless slave master he is, perhaps he fell in love and.well you fill it in."  
  
Rachel snorted. "Nice idea, Ax. Who could he fall in love with? What Andalite would do that?"  
  
"Rachel, my mother was a secretly infested Andalite," Laran said. "Her Yeerk fell in love with Visser One. I'm sure you can figure out what happened from there."  
  
"Still, it doesn't answer about you."  
  
"I was suggesting," Aximili said a little coldly, "that Visser One may have in fact known about Laran and loved her as well. We know that Laran's mother and her Yeerk died, so Visser One most likely brought her to Earth and turned her human to live safely."  
  
Jake looked at Rachel. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes furious with the idea.  
  
But it had been the same one I'd had.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Marco said, speaking up. "You think that Visser One fell in love with a secretly infested Andalite's Yeerk, had Laran, then, after her mother and Yeerk died, took her to Earth and turned her human, giving her a human family because he loved her and wanted her to be safe?"  
  
"Yes," Aximili said.  
  
"You're a nut, Ax. Visser One has no love. He's a cold, cruel, merciless killer. He could never love another, especially an Andalite!"  
  
"Visser One is looking for Laran to kill her," Rachel reiterated coldly. "That's it. It's not to have a big family reunion. He wants to kill her. We just need to know why. And threat of losing his life and rank sounds pretty good to me."  
  
"Rachel, I-" Aximili began.  
  
"Get off of it, Ax!" she shouted. "Visser one doesn't care about Laran!"  
  
"Laran!" Jake shouted. I turned and saw that Laran had run out of the barn.  
  
"Laran!" I cried. I ran to the barn entrance, but found no sign of her. She must have demorphed and morphed. She was definitely talented.  
  
I sighed and turned back. "Congratulations, Rachel. I think you just made your point obvious to Laran." I frowned, suddenly realizing we were two short, not one. "Where is my brother?"  
  
They looked around. He went out, Tobias said. Morphed and flew after Laran.  
  
I nodded. "I think this meeting is over." I demorphed, then morphed bird and flew back into the woods with Tobias.  
  
Ch.17-Laran  
  
I reached my old home and flew down. No one was around and there was a "For Sale" sign out in front. I flew into an open window and demorphed. Everything had been cleared out.  
  
I morphed human and sat down against a wall in my dad's room. Knees pressed up, against my chest, I just looked around at everything. Everything that used to be mine. All of that had been taken from me.  
  
Laran, I heard someone calling. I looked up and saw a northern harrier fly in. It demorphed to Ax.  
  
He walked over to me. I kept my face down. I heard some squirming sounds. I ignored them and kept looking down. Two feet began shuffling again.  
  
I felt a soft hand touch my chin, lifting my head up. I looked and saw Ax smiling down at me. He kneeled in front of me, holding my face.  
  
"It's not fair," I said.  
  
"I know." His voice was gentle. "I'm here, though. And I love you."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw the truth. He pulled my head closer. I found myself responded to his touch. I leaned in and our lips touched.  
  
I'd never kissed a guy before, so this was as exhilarating for me as it must have been for him. He kissed well, though. I had to give him that.  
  
We pulled back. He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
"That was nice," I said. "Can we do it again?"  
  
He nodded and we kissed again.  
  
BAM! BAM! CRASH!  
  
We broke the kiss and both of us began demorphing at warp speed. I finished first, Ax, a few minutes later.  
  
What was that? I demanded.  
  
Yeerk, probably, he said. We need to get out of here.  
  
Do we have time to morph? The bedroom door suddenly crashed open and several Hork-Bajir ran in.  
  
No! Ax cried, then struck a Hork-Bajir. I blocked a strike from another.  
  
Don't harm the girl! I heard a voice cry. Capture both!  
  
Visser One! Ax hissed in hatred and anger. He whipped his tail around and struck down two more Hork-Bajir.  
  
Ahh! I staggered to my knees from a blow I took in my chest. Ax ran in front of me and continued blocking blows.  
  
Laran, you need to get up and morph, Ax said. Now!  
  
I'm not leaving you! I staggered up to my feet and blocked a side shot.  
  
"Dracon beams!" I heard a Hork-Bajir shout. I cursed. We couldn't fight Dracon beams.  
  
TSSEEWWW! Someone fired. Ax threw himself over me and pushed me down.  
  
Ax!  
  
I'm fine. We jumped up. Another one fired again. It hit Ax. He fell down.  
  
AX! He was unconscious, but not dead, as I watched his chest rise. Several Dracon beams were pointed at my own, preventing any escape.  
  
Visser One stepped forward. He glared coldly, but there seemed to be something else in them. Something I couldn't see.  
  
He glanced down at Ax. Bind him, then put him in the van. Don't kill or infest him. The Hork-Bajir pushed me aside and grabbed Ax. I watched helplessly as they clamped binds on his arms, legs, and tail. They dragged him out of the room.  
  
Visser One held my gaze. Laran-Maheen-Somer? he asked.  
  
Yes.  
  
He said no more to me. To the guards, though, he ordered, Bind her, then put her in the van. Do not hurt her. He turned around and walked away.  
  
After putting up a struggle, they had successfully bound my hands and tail down. They pushed me out of the house and into a van. Ax was lying down in the front of it.  
  
The trip was torture enough. As an Andalite, I was claustrophobic, so I was suffering from the containment of the van. Next, I had a Hork- Bajir's wrist blade pressed against my neck painfully for twenty minutes.  
  
Finally, the doors were opened and I was pushed out. To my shock, we were in the Yeerk Pool.  
  
Put her in the interrogation room, Visser One ordered, making me jump. Take the other and put him in a holding cell. His orders were followed out promptly.  
  
Two Hork-Bajir pulled me over to a door and shoved me in the room. It was empty, but I saw a Dracon beam rack.  
  
Do you know?  
  
I snapped my body around and glared furiously at the Yeerk. About what? That you're my father and I'm your illegitimate daughter? Yeah, I know about that.  
  
He turned and walked over to the rack. So you hate me?  
  
You had my human father killed, I said coldly. What do you think?  
  
I didn't kill your father, he said quickly, softly. I didn't order to kill your father. That was Sub-Visser Twelve. He found out about you being an Andalite. How, I don't know. But he is the one who ordered the raid on your home and the death of the human. Not me. I never wanted to bring you into this war.  
  
You did that the minute you choose to love my mother, I said.  
  
I did not think you would be born.  
  
I was, though. And now I'm part of this war directly.  
  
He faced me. I am going to let you and your friend go. But not before telling you the whole story.  
  
Why would that matter?  
  
"Because you need to know, Laran."  
  
I turned around and found myself staring at a big blue human with ears like an Andalite, but no eyes. Instead, there was endless space and stars in his eyes.  
  
And who would you be, sunshine? I asked.  
  
"I am Ellimist. I am the reason you do not remember your father." He smiled at Visser One. "Would you like me to do it now, Esplin?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Very well." I waited.  
  
It was subtle. No big light, no mystical words. Just a sudden impact in my mind. It was as if I had been forgetting something all my life and now remembered it.  
  
I remembered my childhood, not as a human but as an Andalite. I remembered my mother, and I remembered Visser One, my father. I remembered how my mother used to care for me, while my father cared for her. She had been sick. She died. My father cared for me, then, and loved me. He played with me, laughed with me, comforted me. I remembered how much I had loved him and trusted him.  
  
Then my human memories took over. It was as if there was a leap from one mind into the next.  
  
I looked up at the Ellimist, then turned around and looked at Visser One. My father.  
  
He must have seen the new light in my eyes, because he walked over to me and raised a hand. I closed my eyes as he touched the side of my face and gently stroked it.  
  
No! He had killed thousands without a second thought and tortured countless more. He wanted Elfangor, Ax, Tobias, Cassie, Rachel, Jake, and Marco all dead or infested. He was taking over Earth!  
  
Yet, it was as if my feelings had changed. As if Visser One had just done something noble for once and my entire view of him changed.  
  
I opened my eyes. In a low voice, almost a whisper, I said, Father?  
  
He smiled down at me, a genuine, loving smile. Do you remember?  
  
Yes, I. I lost all pretence of calmness and flung my arms around him, pressing my head under his. He wrapped his arms around me, stroked my head, holding me close to him.  
  
I missed you so much, he whispered to me. I'm so happy to have you back.  
  
"Don't be fooled, Esplin," the Ellimist said. "She cannot stay with you. She and the other Andalite must be released."  
  
I want her to be with me.  
  
"She can't. But I'm sure you two can arrange visitations." He smiled and disappeared.  
  
I looked up at my father. I guess I need to go.  
  
He nodded. We have to wait until tonight, when most of the guards are asleep. I will have you put in your friend's cell. You can wait with him. I will come and get you out when the time is right. He stroked my face one more time, the called the guard in. He took me to Ax's holding cell, removed my binds, and shoved me in.  
  
Ax was awake by now. He tried to stand up, but the binds held him back. I hurried over to him and unbound him. He jumped to his hooves and held me close.  
  
Are you alright? he asked.  
  
I'm fine. You're the one who got shot, remember? I smiled and he stroked my face, smiling back.  
  
What happened?  
  
I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened while he was out. I watched his reactions go from shock to surprise to shock again. But he never stepped away from me or looked disgusted or anything. In fact, he held me closer.  
  
When I finished, he looked into my eyes. Whatever happened between you and Visser One as your father, stays there. I do not want you to tell the others. It would create a huge mess. But you must understand that him being your father could affect how we work.  
  
Yes, I know. But it won't. I promise. I stroked his face. I am on your side, not his.  
  
Ax smiled and held me close again.  
  
We waited for several hours, before Visser One opened the door again. He was alone this time. He led us out past the guards and down a stairwell. It opened out to the forest.  
  
He stopped and let us through. Before we ran off, he stroked my face once more, then disappeared again.  
  
Ax gripped my hand tighter and we left for the woods.  
  
Ch.18-Elfangor  
  
I paced around the woods, impatient for some word from either Laran or Aximili. I was tearing myself up for letting them go when it was so dangerous. I should have stopped them.  
  
Elfangor! I looked up anxiously and saw Tobias fly in.  
  
Have you seen any sign of them? I asked.  
  
No. But I know what happened, I think. I stopped by Laran's old house and found the door kicked in and plenty of marks showing signs of struggle. I'm guessing the Yeerks have them.  
  
I cursed so badly that Tobias gasped a little. Before, I had filled him in a little on some of the Andalite curses. That had also been a stupid thing on my part.  
  
Tobias? Elfangor? I looked around anxiously and relief flooded me as I saw Laran and Aximili walked in to the meadow, holding hands.  
  
Aximili! I ran over to them. Aximili smiled at me and lifted his tail up. We touched tails, as was a common greeting.  
  
Are you two alright? I asked.  
  
Yeah, fine, Laran said quietly. She let go of Aximili and walked over to the scoop. A few seconds later she was asleep.  
  
What happened? I asked.  
  
She and Visser One talked, Aximili said. And what they said stays between them, Elfangor. She won't tell you.  
  
I nodded, understanding. Aximili turned and walked into the woods on the side of the valley and disappeared.  
  
I thought my family was complicated, Tobias said. He flew down and landed on my shoulder. But she's got four parents, two of which are dead and one of whom I'm betting doesn't want her.  
  
Alloran, I muttered. Tobias agreed.  
  
We keep making her life worse and worse, don't we? he joked. I think she was right. It would have been better if we had just left her alone.  
  
Aximili would have found her still.  
  
You've noticed too?  
  
Yes. They have not done a good job in hiding it. I smiled at Tobias.  
  
I wish Rachel and I could be like that. It seems with each battle she drifts further away from me.  
  
I understood his feelings. Rachel was beginning to scare us. She loved the war. Loved the killing, the destruction, everything. In Andalite society, a warrior was to love the cause, not the killing. I was sick of war. Aximili and the others were sick of war. But Rachel.she lived for it.  
  
Tobias lifted off and flew away. I watched him go, then turned around and looked at my home. My little brother, no longer a child, holding his yenalur, which was Old Andalite for "lover of the heart." Laran herself had changed, being with us for only a few months.  
  
I walked away from the scoops and to the stream a few minutes away. I found peace here. And here I often thought about Loren.  
  
I ached for her more than anything else. When I had joined the Animorphs, my ultimate goal from the beginning was to find Loren or find something proving her death. I feared the latter much more than anything.  
  
No one was around and my brother was careful, so I morphed the goshawk that Cassie had given me and flew to the county records department. It was closed and no one was there, so I was able to break in easily without setting any alarms.  
  
I demorphed in the library of the facility and booted up one of their computers. It was an advanced model, one which I was impressed with. Voice-activated and touch screen as well.  
  
It didn't work with thought-speak and I wanted some defense, so I stayed Andalite and simply used my hands. A security. I overrode it and continued on. It took a little longer, with several more securities to go around. I wish Aximili was there. He was much better at computers than me.  
  
After twenty minutes, I was finally in. I went to records under names and tried several. There were three hundred Loren's. I tried using Fangor, but it didn't come up with anything except some written letter under the name. It was classified and this computer had no access to it, so I skipped it.  
  
Another ten minutes passed by and I was able to narrow the list down to twelve. Another fifteen minutes. Six. Thirty minutes. Two.  
  
I checked both names. One was obviously dead and after raising a photo ID, knew it wasn't her. The last one had to be her.  
  
I held my breath as I clicked it on. Loren Clare. (That had been her maiden name, I knew.) She was still alive, in town, in fact. She helped out at a blind hotline company. And.her address.  
  
I clicked it in and read. Simple enough. I memorized it quickly, then checked the photo ID. It was her.  
  
My breathing became lighter and I began to calm down. I checked the personal claims and history they had. She'd had an accident. I gripped my hands into fists as I read.  
  
A car crash. She had lost her vision and had claimed amnesia. The insurance companies paid for her medical bills, but did nothing about her amnesia claims, saying they couldn't be verified. She had gone through years of physical therapy to learn how to live without her eyes. She had a sister (I never knew that) who took Tobias, but then shipped him off to his uncle, then back again. Nothing more on her.  
  
I brought up her picture again and stared at it for a while. It would be so easy to go see her and explain everything. She had gone through it well before.  
  
"Yes, wouldn't it be so incredibly simple, Elfangor. To go after your true love."  
  
I snapped my whole body around and glared coldly and with shock and the human-Controller holding a Dracon beam at me.  
  
Who are you, I demanded.  
  
He smiled coldly. "You don't remember me? Pity. Because I remember you. Thanks to the Ellimist."  
  
My eyes went wide as I finally recognized him. Chapman!  
  
"That's right," he sneered. "Good old traitorous Chapman. So tell me, Elfangor. How long has it been since that day in the Jahar, when you two became an item? About twenty years now? And how many of those years does Loren remember?"  
  
How did you find me? I demanded.  
  
"I set alarms here," he announced proudly. "I remembered all about you and Loren and our little adventure we had about fifteen years ago. When I came to Earth, I checked into it myself. Loren had been hospitalized and you were nowhere around. I knew you would come back. So for years I watched this place, putting sophisticated alarms around in case you ever did try and find her." He smiled a wide, evil grin. "Visser One will surely reward me for getting you, Beast Elfangor."  
  
I hated that name. But my name was practically a curse word for the Yeerks. You imagine Visser One will want you to kill what he feels should be his victory alone? You know our history. You know that Visser One and I made it personal. So what makes you think he will want you to do the killing?  
  
Chapman laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. "Kill you? Why would I want to kill you. Of course I know better that to take that privilege away from Visser One. No, I was thinking more along the lines of host-wise. Visser One's host is becoming old. Alloran has lived too long. He needs a new host body. You will do fine."  
  
I will die first, I growled in anger.  
  
"That's what Alloran said, too. And look where he is."  
  
I looked around, trying to make sense of my situation and what I could do about it.  
  
Wait! I cried, suddenly unsure of his words. Why did you remember? The Ellimist told me that he erased your memories.  
  
"He did," Chapman claimed. "But one day, many years ago, I remembered."  
  
As much as I loath your existence and your purpose in life, Yeerk, I need you to look into Chapman's mind and think of something momentous that happened the day he remembered.  
  
He waited for a few seconds, then said, "I will assume you know of Visser One's personal life."  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good. That day was the day Laran-Maheen-Somer, daughter of Visser One, was born. I remember it clearly."  
  
That was not the answer I had been expecting at all. What did Laran's birth have to do with him remembering?  
  
Then something crossed my mind. If Chapman remembered, then perhaps Loren did as well.  
  
"Are you thinking about it?" Chapman mocked. "Chapman remembered, so Loren must have?"  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Don't stop, almighty Prince Elfangor. You're correct. Loren has remembered you. And her son. And her time spent in space with us. She remembers it all."  
  
And how do you know? I asked with fear.  
  
"I found her. She was blind, so I was able to easily manipulate her into thinking I was a doctor who truly believed her. She told me everything. And that is how I know."  
  
Did you leave her alone?  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "But now that I have you, I suppose there is no reason to let her live, except to find Tobias. Visser One thinks your son is weak and stupid. I must agree. Chapman was the vice-principal at your son's school. He watched him get beat up by other children and suffer human indignities. You should have sired a better child. One who was at least some what of an opponent."  
  
I was becoming enraged by his words. He sounded just like the arrogant Chapman I remembered.  
  
He sighed. "Enough talking, though. I need to get you out of here." His hand moved to raise the shredder again. I tensed, ready to run.  
  
Then suddenly.FWAPP, FWAPP! Chapman fell down, knocked unconscious by a tail blade.  
  
I looked up. It was Aximili! He smiled at me. You know, I always hated the way he called me a weakling. I guess I was a bit of a wuss, though.  
  
I frowned, becoming confused. Aximili? Or Tobias?  
  
Tobias. I acquired Ax awhile back when we where checking into something with Visser Three. I use it every so often when we need to show our force. He then demorphed to the bird Tobias, then the human.  
  
"So what were you looking for? Mom?"  
  
I nodded. He looked past me at the picture that was still on screen. I saw nothing on his face, no emotion at all. It was thanks to all his years as a bird. He had forgotten how to show emotion.  
  
"I was so certain she had died," he said softly.  
  
As was I. I had to double-check, though. I turned the computer off and morphed bird with Tobias. We flew through the window I entered through and headed to the woods.  
  
So did you find her address? Tobias asked.  
  
Yes.  
  
Good. No more was said. We flew on in silence.  
  
Ch.19-Tobias  
  
The group gathered together the next day. Elfangor and I had called the meeting.  
  
"So what's up?" Marco asked. "I was in the middle of walking out the door to see The Mummy Returns."  
  
I have a request to make, Elfangor said.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
I want to go find Loren and bring her here.  
  
No one said a word for about five minutes. Then Jake said, "Loren, as in your wife, Loren?"  
  
Yes.  
  
Jake looked at me. "She's alive?"  
  
Yes, I said. And in trouble. Chapman knows she's alive.  
  
"Does he know where she is?"  
  
Yes, Elfangor answered. Please, I just want to bring her here where it is safe.  
  
Jake looked around. "Does she know anything?"  
  
She knows everything, Elfangor said.  
  
"Then go get her. But where will she live?"  
  
The Hork-Bajir valley? Laran suggested. I'm sure the Hork-Bajir wouldn't mind sharing a place. And there's so many trees that they could probably build something like a cabin for her to live in.  
  
Elfangor looked hopefully at Jake. He nodded. "All right, I want Marco and Cassie to go ahead to the Hork-Bajir colony and have them start on making a home for Loren. Elfangor, Ax, Tobias, and Laran go and get Loren out."  
  
"What about me?" Rachel demanded.  
  
"You don't need to fight this battle," Jake said finally. Rachel frowned.  
  
The group split and Ax, Elfangor, and Laran morphed bird. We flew out towards Loren's street address.  
  
It was a sort of shack of a home in the poor section of town. The house itself was falling apart, though the backyard was mowed and trimmed neatly with a beautiful flowerbed on the side.  
  
Laran landed on the side of the house and demorphed, then quickly morphed human.  
  
She knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman answered. It was her! My mom!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Loren Clare?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Laran. I am a friend of someone you know very well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul."  
  
Her body went rigid. "How do you know that name?"  
  
"Elfangor is a friend of mine. He is here on Earth."  
  
"Where?"  
  
I'm right here, Loren, Elfangor said. Her face never looked up, since she was blind, but I saw the tears well up in them.  
  
"Come in," she managed, crying. Laran held the door opened and we flew in. Elfangor and Ax demorphed.  
  
Loren had stopped crying for the moment. She waited near the wall. Ax walked over to Laran.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
Here. He stepped towards her, hands outstretched. She reached out and gripped them both. Her hands moved over them, feeling them. Then her hand moved up towards his face. She felt the side of his face, his stalk eyes, then finally dropped her hand.  
  
"I don't know it's you," she said at last. "All Andalites look and feel the same."  
  
Elfangor looked worried. Loren, it's me.  
  
She looked down. "Someone told me you were dead."  
  
I'm not.  
  
Ax looked over at me. Laran and I are stepping away.  
  
Okay, Ax. Be careful. They went into another room.  
  
Elfangor was becoming more frightened because Loren wouldn't believe what he said. Ask me something only Elfangor would know.  
  
She stared blankly. "Where did you hide the Time Matrix?"  
  
In a forest with a shovel. That forest later became a construction site, so the Time Matrix was hidden underneath it.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Elfangor?"  
  
Yes. He extended his hand again and touched her face. She lost all prior calmness and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
Well, it was about then that I turned to join Ax and Laran in the other room. I opened my wings to fly.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
TOBIAS! ELFANGOR! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! It was Laran. She and Ax came running in.  
  
What's wrong? Elfangor asked.  
  
Chapman's coming this way with around four vans full of Hork-Bajir. Let's go!  
  
Elfangor turned to Loren. You must come with us now!  
  
"I kind of having a seeing problem," she said.  
  
Then get on Elfangor's back and hold on, Laran said irritably. I'll stay behind to stall them.  
  
No, you won't! Ax cried.  
  
Ax, it's me or you, and there is no way you'd come out alive. Go with them now!  
  
Ax argued a bit more, but in the end he morphed cheetah and followed Elfangor and Loren out.  
  
I'm staying, I told her. That's final.  
  
Fine.  
  
The doors were suddenly blasted open and four Hork-Bajir ran in. With lightning precision of an Andalite, Laran had killed them all in about four seconds.  
  
Chapman walked in. He snapped his head back in shock at Laran. "You!"  
  
Yes, me, she sneered. I know you would never hurt the daughter of the most powerful Yeerk visser in the empire.  
  
Chapman gritted his teeth and cursed pretty badly in an assortment of colorful human words.  
  
You should be ashamed, Laran mocked. It's impolite to curse like that, especially at me.  
  
Chapman glared at Laran. "Visser One will hear of this."  
  
Get real, Chapman. What is he going to do, ground me?  
  
After a few more choice words, he retreated. Laran morphed and we flew up and out of the house towards the valley.  
  
What do you think Visser One will do? I asked her.  
  
Oh, the usual. Shout, be enraged, demand that I stop, then tell me that he loves me and will never hurt me. She laughed a bit. I didn't see the humor in it.  
  
Ch.20-Laran  
  
I demorphed and Tobias morphed human. Loren, Elfangor, and Ax were in the valley, along with Marco and Cassie. By the way she turned her head everywhere, I think that Elfangor had given her the morphing power and she was able to see now.  
  
Ax walked over to me. What happened?  
  
I smiled. Chapman threatened to tell on me to Visser One.  
  
He smiled. I will take it that you were not in any danger?  
  
Correct. I brushed the side of his hand and walked towards the others. Elfangor was holding Loren close.  
  
Thank you, Laran, he said, smiling at me.  
  
De nada, I said.  
  
What? He looked very confused.  
  
I sighed. Is that translator working in your head at all?  
  
I no longer have my translator, Elfangor said. It was a chip, which was destroyed when Visser Three ate me.  
  
Ouch, I said. He smiled and went back to talking with Loren.  
  
I walked into the secluded woods. I wanted to be away from the noises of the group.  
  
I went through my life in a flash. I had been born to two dishonorable Andalites, and turned human for thirteen years. I was discovered by the only resistance on Earth and made an Andalite again. Ax became my boyfriend. I learned of my parents through Anya, and the Ellimist gave me my memories of my previous Andalite life back. I now realized that Visser One was not a horrible monster.  
  
I heard someone walk up behind me. I looked with my stalk eyes. Ax. I smiled and turned around.  
  
Is something wrong? he asked.  
  
No. I just wanted a bit of peace.  
  
Do you want me to leave?  
  
No. You're part of that peace I just mentioned. He smiled and stepped closer.  
  
Do you think anyone has caught on? I asked.  
  
No. Perhaps Elfangor or Cassie, but I doubt it. He began to morph human. I quickly joined him.  
  
As soon as we were done. He lifted his hands and held my face, bringing his close. We kissed. He was good. Days of Our Lives and The Young and the Restless had done their jobs.  
  
He pulled away and I opened my eyes.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull away before I do." He smiled and we kissed again. 


End file.
